Spilling Milk
by callmeicequeen
Summary: What happens after Carter spilled his milk?


**Hellooou people!**

 **I was searching some good Zarter lemon and I could find a few good stories but I was kinda disappointed that there were not more Zarter lemon fan fictions. Sooo I decided to write one and give all of you who are longing for some lemons a new story. I hope you like it and enjoy.**

 **Consider yourself warned because I told you that I'd written dirty fan fiction.**

 **(I don't on the Kane Chronicles...)**

Chapter 1:

Carter shambled towards the kitchen. As he walked -excuse me- shambled through the Brooklyn House he noticed that nobody was there. "All the initiates must be at school" Carter realised he said that out loud. He reached the kitchen and grabbed some toast and a glass of milk. He was still very tired and not in the mood to cook a whole meal. "Whatever" Carter turned around and walked into Zia. The milk was now all over Zia Rashid. "Err...I'm so sorry Zia." The temperature in the room must had risen at least 10 degrees. Zia started to remove her wet shirt but it sticked at her body because it was quite thight. "I didn't mean to spill my milk" Carter was upset with himself. Why did he act like a total cow when Zia was around? Three months have passed since he had took her to the mall for a so called date. It had been a wonderful day. But since then they haven't really gone out together. Both of them had been busy all the time. This made him sad. He realised he had missed her. Her beautiful hair and her amazing eyes. Carter was sunken in his thoughts which soon turned really dirty. He didn't wanna fantasise like that when Zia was right next to him removing her shirt. Oh gods, Zia was removing her shirt! "At least help me, Carter!" He blushed. "Of course, my Lady."

He helped her take off her shirt. Since she was in her pyjamas she didn't wear anything underneath. Carter stared at her round, full boobs. He didn't know what had overcome him, maybe it was her boobs, maybe her seductive glance, but he grabbed one boob gently and began sucking it carefully. Zia let out a soft moan. Carter noticed his little friend started to move itsself a little upwards. Trying to hide his boner he kissed Zia hard and sild his tongue into her mouth. Ohh her sweet mouth. She returned the kiss with at least the same vigor as Carter had shown before. They broke apart to breathe. Zia leaned over to Carters ear and whispered: "I missed you." A smiled crept onto his face and he started kissing her again. Carter continued kissing her skin while making his way down to her hard nipples. He sucked it again but this time all the carefulness was gone. And at this point it was more than obvious that Carter was highly erected because his member was pressing hard against Zia. She didn't stopp making groaning noises. This turned Carter on even more and he stripped down her pyjama pants. A white string got revealed and it looked damn good on Zias caramel brown skin. Carter was on cloud 9.

"What on earth!", Sadie shrieked. Carter immediately let go of Zia and she covered her breast area with her hands. "Errr...", Carter stammered. He was mortified. There was an awkward pause until Zia inhaled deeply and said with a tranquil voice: "We can explain, Sadie." "No explanation needed. I have an intact pair of eyes. And after this day it might have cancer because of this scene." Sadie turned around and walked away fast. What she had seen was just too much. Sure Carter and Zia were both nineteen and totally old enough for sex but Sadie now had an extremely weird picture in her mind and she was annoyed that she couldn't just snap it away and forget it. For some reason it madly turned her on. Only Walt/Anubis had had this affect on her before. Sadie was aware she needed some fresh air and wandered around the streets. She wanted to sort out her thoughts and digest this weird incident.

Carter was still shocked because he had got caught with Zia by no other than his sister Sadie. It occured to Carter as Zia didn't mind that much but Sadie was not her sister after all. "If you want to process this whole thing I'd understand. We could continue later", Zia suggested. But Carter didn't wanna ruin the oportunity and pulled hinself together and kissed her softly on the lips. "I wouldn't miss such a chance." Zia kissed him back and removed his shirt in one single move. She grapped his member which was still rock hard. "I guess your friend needs a little attention", Zia said while taking off Carters underwear. His long, hard cock sprang in front of her face. Zias eyes remarkably widened. Carter noticed she was approaching his member with her mouth but in the last moment he stopped her by saying:"Ladies first." Carter now took off her string and placed a soft kiss on her pussy. "Shall we move over to the couch?", Carter asked. And soon they found themselves on the couch. Zia was laying down with her pussy facing Carter who was sitting in front of her. He bent down to reach her flower. He gave it a gentle lick. His licks became more intense within every second. "Oh Carter", Zia moaned. Now he added a finger to his licking action and pumped it in and out of her. "I'm gonna cum!" Zias noises got louder and in Carters opinion hotter and soon she came. He saw her white cum flooding out of her pussy. Zia was gasping for air and a thin layer of sweat cowered her amazing skin. He slurped up all of her juices. He was very satisfied with himself for pleasuring his girlfriend -or better said- the love of his life. He got lost in his daydreaming about his future with Zia and all the cute kids they will have.

Zia now took his member in to her mouth and Carter got torn out of his thoughts. He noticed annoyed that he was thinking way to much again. He was here with Zia on the couch. Both of them naked and Zia sucking his penis and he wouldn't let his weird daydreaming destroy this mesmerizing moment. And wait...Zia was sucking his penis! Gods it felt so good. It was incredible how she twirled her tongue around the tip of his member. Carter already knew he'd come any second. "Mmmh...Zia!" He closed his eyes abd just enjoyed the feeling. Soon he came and Zia drank all of him. He was left with a feeling of complete bliss. "You, Carter Kane, taste amazing." "I can only give that back. Because you, Zia Rashid, taste like nectar." "Nectar?" "Yeahhh, just a thing the Greek gods drink." She smiled. Was there something more beautiful than her smile?

"I don't wanna ruin our alone time but I should really meet with Amos in the first nome", Zia said unhappy. "It's alright. We could do some other things when you're back." Carter tried to give her a sexy glance but it kinda failed. Zia laughed. And Carter knew there was something more beautiful than her smile: her laugh. "You're funny when you are trying to be seductive." She stood up and walked to the kitchen where her clothes were tossed on the floor. Carter helped her get dressed and they kissed one more time before Zia went back to her room to get ready.

 **Okaayy. That's it. I hope you liked it and bye.**

 **(There will be a second part in the near future)**

 **xoxo**


End file.
